


with these wings we fly

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Friendship Is The Best Ship, Fukurodani Week, Gen, Team as Family, character introspection, owl team appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my contributions for fukurodani week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. akaashi keiji

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT TEAM????   
> OWL TEAM!!!!!!
> 
> this work will include mostly gen fics!! please look forward, even though i'm on vacay and will be late with these drabbles!!
> 
> this first one is basically like a preview for my owl setter-centric fic coming out....... in the latter half of this summer.......

Keiji has never been a loud person. He likes his peace and quiet, he likes taking things at his own pace. He’s never been one to follow the latest trends, preferring to keep to his little corner by himself. Choosing to continue volleyball club in high school is no different. He likes being able to do a physical activity everyday, he likes winning games, he likes setting. But he was in no way prepared for the Fukurodani Volleyball Club. 

From his very first practice with a loud, excitable second year immediately locking in on him to “Toss for me, Akaaaashiiii,” Keiji should have known that his days in the club will be nothing but loud hooting and wild laughter. He doesn’t really understand where all their excitement comes from. 

Then he sees Bokuto in action. And all of a sudden--with the way the high ceiling lights glint off his wide golden eyes and the striking form of his powerful spike--Keiji understands. The difference of these people on court, the sudden quiet, the calm fierceness, it is infinite. It’s breathtaking. The way they are noisy and rowdy off court tells nothing of the devastating raw power they hold on court. 

He’s always been a quiet person, friendly enough yet forever distant. But in the locker rooms, he finds himself engaging in running jokes (usually with Bokuto being the butt of the joke, unless it’s Everybody Annoy Konoha time), he finds himself laughing more, he finds himself being dragged into dumb shenanigans he never had interest in before. Keiji doesn’t mind the heavy arm around his shoulders when he looks up to find brilliant smiles directed his way. He doesn’t mind the sleepless training camp nights when he does his morning jog with teammates just as sleepy as he. He doesn’t mind his phone blowing up with messages when they’re all from people he’d gladly call his friends.

Fukurodani, a familiar face of wicked grins and hooting laughter, sobers up as soon as they step onto the court. Glinting gold eyes stare out towards their opponents, a ready challenge, an unspoken excitement for the game to come.

Keiji steps up in line with them, and smiles. 


	2. shirofuku yukie

Yukie is a strong, independent girl who doesn’t need no club to hold her down.

Sure, she used to be really good at basketball before they ruled her too short to be a regular, and sure, being part of the home ecs club sounds like a good idea with all the food tasting... But Yukie likes her freedom. She likes being able to walk home with her friends after school, and on really good days she might even convince them to stop by the new crepe place. 

So when some persistent classmates of hers refuse to stop trying to convince her to become their club manager, she’s understandably confused. 

“Why me?” she asks, carefully unwrapping a large yakisoba sandwich. “Why don’t you go ask some of the other girls, they’re probably more responsible than I am. Also, probably more motivated than I am.”

“But Yukie-chan!” She blinks at the familiar way her classmate addresses her. His hair is a mess of black and silver, and she can’t decide if he spiked it up on purpose, or he just woke up that way. “You’re the most perfect candidate! You’re also a second year like us, you’re not in any clubs, you’re really good at keeping organized! I know because I keep asking to borrow your notes.”

“Thanks,” she says, taking a bite of her bread. “But I still don’t think I’m a good choice for manager. There are prettier girls to ask, aren’t there?”

“It’s not about pretty girls!”

She raises her eyebrows at them. 

“Okay fine,” the shorter one, Komi, she recalls, “So maybe we want to shut up those other teams with girls cheering for them, but---!” 

Both Bokuto and Komi clap their hands together, bowing their heads down. “Please, Yukie-chan! The volleyball club needs you!”

“Yeah, and you get to eat your weight in watermelons during our training camps!”

Yukie is not too proud to admit that the idea of being able to eat for free at training camps suspended all thought protest for a solid minute. Slowly, she puts down her bread. She ignores the hopefulness rounding their eyes.

“Do the managers get to be a part of every yakiniku celebration, too?”

They glance at each other for a moment before nodding fiercely. “We’ll make sure of it, Yukie-chan!”

“Wait,” she says, looking them in the eye. “I’ll come observe a practice. Then I’ll decide if your team is worth it.”

She’s greeted with brilliant grins, radiating confidence. 

“You won’t regret being our manager, Yukie-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i didn't do her enough justice aaaaaaaaa but imagine eating contests at those camps and it's always down to her and akaashi okay (bokuto tries but he's got nothing on them. washio might hold a chance, but he usually doesn't try hard enough.)


	3. komi haruki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> komi's name is so cute aaa
> 
> if this is a bit ooc i apologize  
> if u squint and see a lil gay vibe i don't apologize  
> if u appreciate team families and support lunch break naps high five me

Haruki’s favourite place to nap is the roof. 

It’s quiet, convenient, and there’s a corner that people rarely go to, so he can just lie down, close his eyes, and drift off. The only that sucks about it is that with the time it takes to get his lunch, climb up the stairs, find the spot, and make himself comfortable, his nap time is already too short. And sometimes it’s just... too quiet. He’s afraid to drift off completely for fear of not being able to wake himself up in time for class.

So Haruki doesn’t go there often. It leaves him nodding off in his afternoon classes, and sometimes Sarukui will tease him about his extra yawns in afternoon practice. He pouts, complaining about lunch break not being long enough for him to nap properly. He’s a growing boy, he needs his rest so his body can grow. It’s a little tiring always having to look up at everybody on court, so Haruki kind of really wants to grow.

On an exceptionally sleepy day, Haruki is surprised when Sarukui appears at his desk and practically drags him out the door as soon as the lunch bell rings. 

“Where are we---?”

“Nope, just follow.”

“But, lunch----”

“Washio’s got it, it’s all good.”

“Sarukui----?”

His friend doesn’t answer, instead continuing to pull him down the halls and up the stairs. He recognizes the path to the roof, but he keeps quiet, blinking a little bit blearily. The roof is only occupied by a couple of first year boys, some girls on a picnic blanket by the fence, but Sarukui leads him past them, rounding the corner to Haruki’s favourite spot.

“What...”

The whole team is here. There’s Bokuto spraying everybody in his near vicinity with rice as he gestures wildly, Akaashi shielding his onigiri next to him. Onaga is in a conversation with Konoha, both holding some homemade bentos. Washio is holding four different breads in front of him, nodding at them as they approach.

Haruki sits down, a little bit speechless. It’s loud and rowdy as it always is when the team is gathered, but to Haruki, it feels right at home. He eats quickly, laughing when Bokuto accidentally chokes from talking with his mouth full and Akaashi has to thump him on the back. 

The best part is, he nods off quickly and easily on Sarukui’s lap. The sound of Bokuto’s boisterous laughter and the low murmurs of Washio and the sharp snark comments from Konoha washes over him, and Haruki drifts into sleep with a smile on his face.

They wake him up just in time for class, and Haruki actually takes notes for once.


	4. onaga wataru

“Guys! Emergency meeting! Now!”

Bokuto slaps his hands on the floor of the club room, a serious look on his face. Everyone pauses in pulling on their jackets, wondering what nonsense their captain in up to now.

“Bokuto-san, this isn’t about you trying to borrow more money in order to return the money you borrowed from Yukie-san, is it?” Akaashi zips up his jacket, calmly and bluntly as ever.

“No! Akaashi, have some faith in me!”

“What is it, Bokuto?” Konoha interrupts before the two can start bickering again. He sits down next to Bokuto, crossing his legs and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Bokuto perks back up, beaming. He straightens, and points at Onaga, who jumps at the sudden attention. “It’s our youngest little owl! Rumour has it he’s been trying to woo a certain lady! So as his wonderful senpai, it’s our duty to help him. This emergency meeting is to help a friend in need!”

They blink at him, and then at Onaga. The first year looks a bit startled, uncertain whether to be embarrassed or apprehensive. Bokuto just beams. He’s already pulling out the whiteboard in the corner.

“Um, it’s really okay,” Onaga tries, but Bokuto just waves him off.

“We’re going to help you get your girl! Don’t worry, your senpai are great with girls. Right?”

“Yeah, that’s why none of us have a girlfriend,” Konoha says.

“Have you confessed to her yet?” asks Komi. He bounds over to the first year, putting his arm around Onaga and pulling him down to his height. “Does she know she’s got a beautiful beast of a middle blocker after her heart?”

Onaga blushes slightly. He shrugs. “She sits next to me in class, so we talk often, but I haven’t really... made a move... yet.”

“I say you should go all out!” Bokuto presents what he has written on the board with a flourish. “Get singing owls to present her with a lovely bouquet as soon as we win the nationals and ask her out in front of the whole worl----”

Everyone quickly makes a veto noise, taking the marker away from him. 

“Take her to the amusement park,” suggests Sarukui. “Ask her to go on the ferris wheel and buy her lots of ice cream. Girls like sweet stuff.”

“Take her to one of our games!” Komi grins, nudging Onaga. “Tell her you’ll win just for her!”

“Bake her cookies,” is all Washio has to say on the matter.

“Write her a love letter and put it in her desk,” says Akaashi, “but make sure you use really nice stationery.”

“Nah, guys, you’ve got it all wrong,” Konoha says, waving his hand. “Onaga-kun, you talk to this girl, right? Take her shopping. Carry her stuff. You get to walk around and learn what she likes and spend quality time with her,  _ and  _ look as if you’re already dating. Maybe even buy her a meal. Done. Boom.”

They all consider this. Bokuto gapes openly, Komi claps, while everyone else nods approvingly. Even Akaashi looks impressed. They turn to Onaga.

“So? Which one do you think is better?”

Onaga raises his hands defensively. “They’re all pretty good! You’re all really great at ideas.”

“That’s because we’re your senpai!” boasts Bokuto, before Akaashi tells him to stop interrupting.

“It’s up to you,” Sarukui tells him. “Don’t feel pressured.”

“Yeah, if she’s smart, she’ll snap you up in no time!” Komi says, clapping him on the back.

“Good luck,” says Washio, nodding at him. “I can give you good cookie recipes if you need them.”

Konoha stands, dusting off his pants. “I think you’ll be fine, whatever you choose to do, Onaga. As long as it’s genuine, who wouldn’t like you, yeah?”

Everyone nods, clapping him on the shoulder as they exit the clubroom. Onaga scratches his head, something warm blooming in his chest. His team is rowdy and loud, but they take care of their own. He lifts his bag and follows after them, and smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i don't know how to write onaga at all i'm sorry


	5. konoha akinori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still laughing at konoha's current concerns, that "he's started to get the feeling if you look at bokuto's stupidity from a slightly different angle it's actually kind of genius and that pisses him off."
> 
> ... meanwhile bokuto can't even write the kanji for concern,

Akinori thought that once he graduated from high school, he’d finally be able to escape the enigmatic menace that is Bokuto. Except, reality pays no heed to a simple boy’s hopes. It turns out Bokuto not only passed the entrance exam to his top choice university, their former ace has also been placed in the same dorm as Akinori.

It’s not that he hates Bokuto, but being around Bokuto can be a little... exhausting. Akinori should know. He’s played on the same team for three full years, after all.

So it’s understandable when, on a perfectly fine, plan-less Saturday morning, loud knocking on Akinori’s dorm room wakes him up rudely, that he lets out a pained groan and throws his alarm clock at the door.

“Konoha! Konoha, rise and shine, friend!”

He rolls over, smushing his face against the bed. “Go away, Bokuto. I had three quizzes and a group project due this week, I need the sleep.”

“But Konoha! It’s rare we don’t have plans! Let’s go visit Fukurodani! Check out the little first years, see how they’re doing?”

“No. You just want to see Akaashi.”

“Don’t you want to see Akaashi?! C’mon, Konohaaaaaaaa, waaaaaake up!”

Fifteen minutes later, a groggy, grumpy Akinori is following Bokuto to the train station. It’s been three months since they’ve started their university life, and it’s true that Akinori has been too busy for anything. Bokuto joined the team, but Akinori chose to focus on his studies. Unfortunately, he didn’t know that this meant being sucked up into a tight routine of books, lectures, study groups, notes, naps, maybe some midnight snacks if he can squeeze it in.

So visiting the team might do him some good. He might even get to hit a few balls around, scare some high schoolers. They can call him an old man and he can relax a bit. 

It isn’t until he’s heading back to campus with Bokuto, muscles sore and full of ramen that Bokuto insisted he treat the kouhai, he realizes that, once again, he’d followed along with one of Bokuto’s impromptu schemes. And, once again, while Bokuto had no ulterior motive whatsoever, he still managed to help Akinori in some way. 

He groans into his hands, feeling that familiar exasperated, fond frustration at his former captain.

 


	6. washio tatsuki

“Hey, hey,” Bokuto says, nudging Akaashi’s shoulder. “Have you ever seen Washio smile?”

There’s a pause in the locker room as everyone considers the question. They glance at each other, and then back at Bokuto.

“I can’t say I have,” Akaashi replies, zipping up his jacket. He narrows his eyes. “What are you up to this time, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto beckons everyone closer. The stoic middle blocker has already left the room, but he keeps his voice down regardless. “Let’s hold a competition to see who can make him laugh first!”

The next day, everybody is pulling their tricks out of their sleeves, trying to get their teammate to smile. Bokuto is enthusiastic, despite almost injuring himself trying to tackle Washio to the ground to tickle him. Komi has tried making funny faces, even going as far as drawing on his own face and wearing ridiculous amounts of makeup borrowed from Kaori. Sarukui is breaking out his favourite joke book, while Konoha tries to sweet talk the middle blocker into smiling. Onaga has teamed up with some of the other first years, performing some sort of comedy skit that’s popular on tv. 

Akaashi shakes his head. “You know, you can tell them to stop, if they’re being too annoying,” he tells Washio when they’re putting the balls back into the carts.

Washio shrugs. “I don’t mind. I actually find it kind of funny.”

He wheels the cart away, leaving Akaashi staring after him. He found it funny, he said. Akaashi prides himself on being an observant person, but he swears Washio’s face hasn’t moved an inch from his stoic expression. Shaking his head, Akaashi heads towards the clubroom.

It isn’t until two weeks later, when they have a practice match with another school, that they finally realize. Their opponent is strong, the sets coming close. But then Akaashi sends the ball up high, close to the net, perfect in trajectory in the moment, and Washio, being free while Bokuto has two players tracking him, Washio slams the ball down, securing their last winning point.

The team piles on him, cheering as loud as if they just won a real tournament. The opposing sides sigh, shake their heads, clapping each other on the back. While Fukurodani thumps each other on the shoulders and high five, until Bokuto suddenly shouts.

“You’re smiling!”

Everyone looks at Washio, who blinks back. His eyes are still sharp as ever, his expression the same as it always is. But they look closer, and sure enough, his mouth is tilted just the slightest bit, something bright in his eyes.

The team laughs, but they understand. Bokuto hooks his arm around Washio, while Komi jumps up to ruffle his hair. They all wear a smile on their face as they line up by the net again. 

It turns out that Washio has been smiling all along.


	7. suzumeda kaori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really short but i had a really cool dream so i spent too long thinking about it and i couldn't get into a genfic vibe sorry

“Kaori-chan~!”

Kaori looks up from folding the clean jerseys. Yukie-senpai has her head in the doorway, beckoning her to follow. 

“Let’s go eat watermelons,” Yukie says, “before the boys eat it all.”

Kaori laughs. “They should know better than to mess with your watermelon slices, Yukie-senpai.”

They find the other managers in the kitchens, already breaking open the watermelons and handing out plates. Kaori joins them, helping split the slices onto the plates. The atmosphere is light, full of jokes and laughter, the soft sort of banter that’s rare when one spends their days surrounded by loud boys hooting all over the place.

“Finally some rest from the boys,” the manager from Shinzen high sighs, stretching out her legs. 

“Yes, it’s finally quiet.” The Karasuno manager, Kiyoko, laughs as she hands a plate to her fellow manager.

“They’re so tall,” the little first year says, shuddering slightly. 

Kaori smiles. “It’s like standing in a forest of tall oaks, isn’t it?”

“Tall, loud, annoying oaks,” Yukie says, chomping on a watermelon slice, “that eat everything before you can even touch the food.”

They all laugh, poking fun at her healthy appetite, and she immediately launches into a story about that time she was challenged to a eating contest and was up to a tie with Akaashi. 

Kaori settles into her seat, joining in a conversation with the other first year managers. The watermelon is cold, the juice dribbling down her arm as she eats in contentment. Someone put up a fan in the corner of the room, allowing them some rest in the hot summer weather. It’s calm, the boys taking showers and finishing up dinner in the other room. She picks up another slice, and bites in.


	8. sarukui yamato

Being a go-with-the-flow kind of guy, Yamato is often misunderstood. He doesn’t really feel the need to speak up to correct people, as long as he’s not forgotten, he’s fine. Life’s too short to be picky anyway, is what he thinks.

He joins the volleyball club on a whim, because all the other kids in his apartment complex joined. He might have picked baseball with the other half, but he figured volleyball costs a lot less than baseball equipment. It turns out that his height is an asset, and he’s not too bad at the sport. Not outstanding, but good enough to play regularly throughout middle school. Yamato is fine with that.

Then he joins the Fukurodani team. He doesn’t really expect to be picked as a starting player, nor does he expect to fall into place with his teammates like he does. Komi is the type to cross personal boundaries without you noticing, Washio is an calm presence that makes you stick around, Konoha is on the right side of snarky and teasing, and Bokuto is a whirlwind you can’t predict in your wildest dreams. Yamato is pleasantly surprised to find how easily he fits in with the rest of them, even when the first years join their little group. 

They remember his name. “Saru, like a monkey!” laughs Bokuto, but for once Yamato feels good laughing along to the age-old joke. They don't crack the joke more than twice, and soon the nickname is like a second-skin, something a part of him just as much as being able to hit a volleyball is.

He learns how to serve properly, and how to serve well. Akaashi praises him, and Komi shoots him a thumbs up whenever he’s up in the rotation. They look at him like they know exactly what he’s worth, like they can rely on him. They always see right through the natural curve of his mouth, never mistaking his neutral expression with a silly smile. They see him, and they wait for him.

Yamato throws the ball up in the air, and jumps.


	9. bokuto koutarou

Bokuto is loud.

It’s not a jab at the Fukurodani Volleyball club captain, it’s just a fact. In the classroom, he’s always cracking jokes or complaining about the homework, until even the teacher is bantering back and forth with him. At lunch break, he’s managed to perfect the art of gulping down food while telling a ridiculous story at the same time. In the locker room, he can be found singing off key or laughing too hard at one of his teammates’ remarks. On the court, his voice carries across the gymnasium like a captain’s should. 

Bokuto is loud. His team knows this and accepts him like he is.

So when their captain shows up for practice all quiet one day, they know something is up. He changes in complete silence, eyes downcast. He doesn’t respond when Konoha nudges him with a sassy remark, he doesn’t respond when Sarukui offers him some bread from his breakfast. Worst of all, he doesn’t even greet Akaashi when he enters the gym.

“Emergency team huddle, stat!” Komi hooks and arm around Onaga, who is still holding his shorts and looking very confused. “Operation: what’s wrong with captain-san!”

“Maybe he ran late and didn’t have time to eat breakfast,” suggests Sarukui. He frowns. “No, but he refused my bread.”

“His favourite pair of kneepad-tight-things are in the wash?” says Onaga.

“He found out that his favourite species of owls are on the endangered list,” Washio says.

“He failed another test!” shouts Komi.

“He ran out of hair gel,” Konoha guesses.

Komi groans. “It could be anything or it could be nothing! Who knows what’s brought our captain down this time!”

They all nods solemnly. “How do we fix this?” Sarukui muses, and they all glance at each other, reluctant to be the one to approach their captain when he’s in one of his mood swings.

Konoha raises his hand, pointing to the door of the gym. There stands their setter, looking down at his clipboard calmly. Lightbulbs light up over their heads. In an instant, the Emergency Team Huddle is huddled around Akaashi. He looks unimpressed.

“Akaashi-san! Please help us figure out what has our captain so upset!”

“Yeah, it’s way too quiet in the gym, it’s kind of freaking me out.”

Akaashi glances past his team, spotting Bokuto in a corner sadly bouncing a ball against the wall. Even his hair seems to be drooping today. He sighs, putting down the clipboard before studying his captain seriously.

After a few seconds of staring, with the team leaning in closer as if they can catch his brainwaves, Akaashi straightens. “Ah,” he says, handing the clipboard over to Onaga. “I forgot.” 

The team watches as he strides across the gym. Bokuto doesn’t look up when Akaashi approaches, but he does stop in his movements. Akaashi seems to say something to him, and he shakes his head. Then, the team blinks in unison as Akaashi steps closer, tugging on Bokuto’s arm, and giving him a quick hug. Bokuto visibly perks up, expression brightening, and the next thing they know, he’s bounding over and hooting at the rest of the team again.

Akaashi walks back towards them, taking back the clipboard, calm as ever.

Konoha is the first to crack. He slams a hand onto Akaashi’s shoulder. “What the heck did you say to him?”

Akaashi shrugs. “I told him I’ll let him treat me to nikuman after practice.”

“And that made him feel better? Why was he so upset anyway?”

Akaashi is already walking away. He turns, his lips twitching slightly when he says, “I forgot to return his goodnight text.”

They watch him walk away, before glancing between themselves. “Does captain-san send you goodnight texts?” They all shake their heads, before looking back at Akaashi. Suddenly, they’re all doubly appreciative of their setter, being able to deal with their Bokuto, excessively loud and delightfully quirky as he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who helped spread the owl team love this week!! and also to the mods running this event (:

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about owls with me on tumblr/twitter @puddingcatbae


End file.
